


It's the Italian!

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: 'Allo 'Allo!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Not for the first time, Michelle wondered why such a brave girl was fooling around with that chicken-hearted café owner. It was utterly beyond senses.





	It's the Italian!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To ten Talián!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826989) by [ArcheaMajuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar). 

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on (but if you'd like to let me know about the mistakes, please, do so in the comments or just send me an email (you find it on my profile page), it'd be much appreciated)
> 
> I'm really sorry for the errors, but I hope you'll enjoy this work anyway :)
> 
> I also apologize in case the dialogues aren't really fitting the characters... I'm watching 'Allo 'Allo with the Czech dubbing, so I'm not entirely familiar with the original.

The night over Nouvion was bright and peaceful. The latter applied also to Café René, which was deserted by its entire inhabitants save for an elderly woman, tightly sleeping in the attic. The rest of the staff ventured to the woods. In disguise. For France!

Most of them could not move very effectively as the borrowed railwaymen uniforms did not properly, so the group sent Yvette ahead in order to inform Michelle they were going to be late. Yvette was lucky that the clothes perfectly matched her figure, both the jacket and trousers; therefore she was the only one prone to successfully make it to Michelle in time. Once she was approaching the meeting place, she spotted the leader of a democratic branch of Résistance. In advance, Yvette braced herself from Michelle’s usually cranky nature and scuttled towards her.

She halted at the fringe of the road, looked around, and then explained Michelle what happened. The other woman rolled her eyes, probably even grimaced in annoyance, but Yvette could not tell because of Michelle’s fake moustache. In fact, Michelle was wearing exactly the same apparel as Yvette but for the moustache which Yvette resolutely refused to put on. It would not go well with her lipstick.

“Alright, a twenty-minute delay should not do any harm,” spluttered Michelle, though she seemed calmer than usually. However, she remained so only till the night was cut by a sound of closing steps. Somebody was walking down the road. Somebody whose insignia and medals were glimmering in the moonshine.

“That’s ze Italian Captain!” whispered Yvette fearfully. “He’ll recognize me!”

“But zere’s nowhere to hide! We were supposed to only meet up here, not trying to catch Germans’ eyes!” snapped Michelle at her, thinking furiously how to solve the sticky situation, her eyes darting around, but they simply could not run to the forest as they would have definitely aroused the Captain’s suspicion.

“He’s seen us,” hissed Yvette, turning her back on the approaching man. Michelle peeked at him, agreeing internally with Yvette’s statement. The Italian was striding towards them, looking in their direction.

“I will shoot him,” Michelle proclaimed, reaching for her weapon immediately, but her movement was stopped by a strong grip on her forearm. She flashed Yvette with an irritable look, yet the other woman was gazing at her firmly, decisively.

Not for the first time, Michelle wondered why such a brave girl was fooling around with that chicken-hearted café owner. It was utterly beyond senses.

“What?!” Michelle barked quietly at Yvette’s action.

“You’ll shoot ze Captain, and zen General Von Klinkerhoffen will shoot several villagers, but what if he chooses somebody from Café?”

Michelle hesitated. Yvette’s point sounded logical, however, the enemy’s steps clapped closer and closer… Despite that she refrained from her previous intention, even though she did not have any other plan. Searching for any idea in Yvette’s features, she realized the other woman was clueless as well.

While her heart was pounding violently, Michelle decided she will not allow to be discovered so easily, so while her eyes were flickering between Yvette’s, a hopeful notion popped out in her head.

Definitely, it was a lesser evil then when she had to hug René, Michelle mused, taking in the beauty of Yvette’s face, briefly looking at her red lips, and then she went for it. Clasping gently on Yvette’s hip, Michelle dipped down and brought their lips together in a slow kiss, her hand tenderly caressing Yvette’s neck, maybe out of whim, maybe just to calm Yvette down. It was crucial that Yvette would not push her away because the Italian Captain was passing them by in that instant.

Michelle inhaled shallowly, her nose tickled by a very pleasant perfume.

“What-a mistake-a to make-a!” the man howled as he went by them, stopping a few yards behind Michelle’s back.

In this moment, Yvette relaxed against her. Shock faded away and Michelle’s heart swelled once Yvette’s mouth moved noticeably, fuelling their kiss with passion, which was so typical for Yvette. Michelle was even puzzled by the turn of events as Yvette snaked her hand around Michelle’s waist, bringing their bodies closer, and despite the layers of fabric, Michelle gasped at the heat emanating from the other woman, her breasts brushing hers…

Yvette’s tongue touched Michelle’s lips that shyly parted, letting Yvette inside. Michelle shuddered at her own tiny whimper, muffled by their kiss.

“I-a wanted-a to take-a a gun-a and arrest-a you because-a you belong-a to resistance-a but I-a see you were-a only looking-a for some privacy. I will-a not-a disturbe-a anymore-a, only tell-a dear-a Lieutenant-a to make-a friends-a among railwaymen-a,” added the Captain in his awful accent and continued his walk down the road.

In case he would turn back and also because it was surprisingly nice, Michele did not break the kiss immediately. Instead of that, she kept holding Yvette close, gently touching her face and enjoying the feeling that her not-so-elaborated plan was, indeed, successful. It was tender, yet exciting, and simply different from what Michelle was used to during the war.

As soon as Yvette stepped away from her, Michelle felt a pang of sadness, connected to the loss of Yvette’s soft frame, pressed into her. 

But it was just in time as a group of stumbling people emerged from the woods.

“Drop by for a cup of tea someday when you’re not occupied with sabotaging Nazi’s plans,” Yvette shot Michelle with an amorous smile, leaving Michelle utterly speechless. In the end, with a tightness within her chest and flushed cheeks, she managed at least a little twitched of her lips, still pleasantly burning from their heated kiss.

Then she slipped back into her role, into her mission, scolding René with being so abhorrently useless because… Because it was true, and moreover because it was quite fun watching him stuttering out an explanation.

It was almost as satisfying as Yvette’s warm body flushed against her own… almost.

**Author's Note:**

> You want me to write something else with Michelle? Feel free to say so as I adore her :)


End file.
